


Flower, gleam and glow

by Indrel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Hux, Hux is Rapunzel from tangled, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Major character death - Freeform, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, don't worry everyone this story got a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrel/pseuds/Indrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hux goes to find Kylo after the destruction of Starkiller Base has begun he finds him to late. Kylo's body is broken and no medical care in the world would be able to save him and his death are unstoppable. But Hux will not let the man he loves die so easily and in the meantime he discovers something new about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower, gleam and glow

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by this: http://idksomestff.tumblr.com/post/142653055770/flower-gleam-and-glow-let-your-power-shine-make  
> It seams like I'm not able to write anything yet without first being inspired by fan art.
> 
> Please have patient with any mistakes, english isn't my first language and I haven't gotten my usual editor (and best friend) to read this yet, so the text may change a little bit in the future.

The ground shook violently, sending Hux to his knees in the snow, but with the support of a nearby tree he got up on his feet again and continued running. 

Hux' pulse pounded in his ears, his breathing fast and shallow and his limbs stiff by the coldness of the planet and the exhaustion from running through deep snow. Fear fluttered in his chest, for his own sake but mostly for his lover's sake. 

Hux checked the tracking device once again and saw that he was coming closer. Just a few hundred yards left. He ran faster even though his limbs protested and started to ache.

Suddenly a sound like an explosion, so loud it was almost deafening, went through the forest. The trees shook and a crack started to form in the ground before him where the snow fell into the fires beneath. With his breath in his throat Hux jumped over the rapidly widening crack and landed with a grunt on the other side. Immediately he checked the tracker and his heart nearly stopped when he saw that he was close. 

More cautious Hux started moving forward, scanning the surroundings as he did. He was afraid of what he would find. But whichever state he could find his lover in it was better than to find nothing at all. 

Suddenly, under the darkness of the trees, he saw a darker shadow on the ground. Slowly he moved closer. 

On the ground with his limbs sprawled out in unnatural positions and in a puddle of blood lay his beloved. The knight did not move. The crimson red of the blood stood out against the black clothes and white snow, it was almost beautiful in its awfulness. With his breath caught in his throat Hux fell to his knees beside the other man. 

His hand trembled when he extended his arm towards Kylo and he had to cleanse it for a moment to make it steady. Carefully he pulled the knights snow spangled jet-black hair back from his face, only to find a cauterized wound that stretched from Kylo's right jaw, across his face, barely missing his eye , to over his left eyebrow. Kylo's eyes were closed. 

Hux moved his hand, placing it on Kylo's unharmed shoulder and shook it lightly. Kylo's eyes fluttered open and Hux found himself staring down into the familiar dark brown eyes of the man he loves. Though now they contained a feeling Hux had never before seen in them and he soon realised that it was pain.

"Hux", Kylo said with a hoarse voice, almost inaudible.

Hux hushed him with a soft expression on his face. "I'm here Kylo; everything is going to be alright."

"I'm so cold", Kylo whispered and shuddered weakly under Hux' hand. Hux immediately shrugged off his greatcoat and covered Kylo with it. 

"Save your strength Kylo, I'm going to get us out of here", Hux said with desperation clear in his voice. 

"I can feel it, the darkness. It calls for me and I can no longer fight it", Kylo said as if he had not heard Hux. He began to go numb under Hux touch and his eyes fluttered tiredly as if he fought to keep them open.

Hux shook him again, trying to keep him awake. "Kylo, no! Don't go where I can't follow you!"

"Could you one last thing for me, Hux?" Kylo asked weakly. 

"Anything", Hux said and tried to stop the tears in his eyes from falling.

"Kiss me", Kylo said softly.

Hux moved down to Kylo's level and carefully pressed his warm lips against Kylo's freezing cold ones. Kylo drew a pleased breath before breathing out with a sigh. Hux kissed him for several more seconds before he realized that Kylo was not breathing anymore. Hux pulled back and stared at Kylo's face, a small but content smile on his blue lips and eyes closed in happiness.

Swallowing hard Hux placed his fingertips against Kylo's cold neck, searching after a pulse. After several seemingly endless seconds without any pulse Hux had to accept the reality that lay before him. His lover's chest did not rise, there was no pulse to be found and Kylo's normally warm skin was cold to the touch. 

The truth washed over Hux like a tsunami and he screamed in pain when that that had been left of his heart was crushed into dust. He cradled Kylo's body in his arms and cried for the first time in decades. The pain inside Hux was stronger than anything he had ever felt and it threatened to consume him. 

As the pain made his body tremble he remembered a song that his mother had sung to him whenever he had hurt himself, were sad or were scared. He had thought that he had long forgotten it.

With a voice dark with sorrow and eyes closed in pain as tears streamed freely down his cheeks Hux began to sing:

"Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine…  
What once was mine."

A tear sprang free from his eyelashes and fell onto the knight's cheek. If Hux hadn't had his eyes closed he would have seen the flash of golden light when his tear met skin and he would have seen the golden light his hair shone with, but as it was now, Hux missed it. The tear sank into Kylo's cheek and there it split up into several lights and moved under the skin to where the wounds marked Kylo's otherwise beautiful body. 

A sudden strong light painted the inside of the general's eyelids pink and at first he thought that the fire had finally reached them, but when he opened his eyes something entirely different met his gaze. 

Before Hux' baffled eyes a strong light appeared from his beloved's wounds. The light become so intense that Hux had to close his eyes again. When he re-opened them the wounds were gone, not even leaving scars. 

Suddenly everything changed. Kylo's heart started moving again with a loud thump and a deep rasping breath was drawn through the knight's lips that no longer were blue with cold but once again red with life. Slowly Kylo's eyes opened and Hux found himself staring into the dark brown eyes of his much alive lover. But Kylo's eyes no longer were the completely dark brown eyes they been before, now there was a flash of gold in his right eye, next to the pupil.

Kylo slowly blinked before smiling up to Hux. "Have I missed something?" He asked with a hoarse voice. 

Hux laughed and cried at once, this time with relief. "Nothing important", he said and started kissing every inch of Kylo's handsome face. That until a roar sounded through the forest and he suddenly became aware of his surroundings. The ground shook violently and in the distance fire ate the forest. 

"We have to go, can you stand?" Hux asked Kylo with concern. 

"I-I think so?" He said uncertainly.

"Lean on me", Hux smiled softly and put his lover's arm around his shoulders while he slipped his other arm around the knight's waist. With a groan of pain he managed to lift Kylo until he could stand on his own feet, though a bit unsteady. 

At the beginning slowly but as it turned out the knight could walk without much trouble they began moving faster and faster back the way Hux had come from. The way back was nothing but a blur of blinding fire, biting cold and shaking ground for Hux; the only thing that felt real was the weight of his beloved by his side. 

Appearing from the snow was the shuttle Hux had taken to fly here earlier. Two stormtroopers stood and watched as they came running towards the ship, one of them yelled something to someone inside the ship. The other 'trooper ran towards them and grabbed Kylo's other arm, helping the general to get him on the shuttle. The moment they came onboard the ship the engines activated and not a moment to early the ship left the imploding planet and took it course toward the Finalizer. 

——————

Hux sat on one of the benches on the ship with Kylo's head on his lap. Kylo were sleeping, utterly exhausted after everything he had gone through. But what exactly had he gone through? 

Hux knew that Kylo had been dead for a moment and there weren't any natural explanations to his return to life. And judging by his conversations with the knight Kylo didn't have the ability to make himself come back to life. The only possible explanation was that somehow Hux had brought him back to life. But that wasn't possible because he weren't Force sensitive, surely he would have known that otherwise. 

Although when he thought back at his childhood, at the years he had lived with his real mother, he remembered something. He remembered that every time he had fallen and hurt himself his mother would sing the song he had just song to Kylo. And every time Hux had heard that song in his youth the pain had stopped; stopped as in completely disappearing since the wound had completely disappeared.

No, it can't be true, Hux thought. But somewhere he knew it was. Now when the possibility existed he couldn't help but think back at other moments in his past. He thought about how easy he manipulated people, easier than what should be possible. How he knew others feelings even though they were covered head to toe in armor or cloth, something he had thought was just a proof of his ability to read people. How he never feared Kylo – not even in the beginning when they hated each other – because he simply knew that Kylo wouldn't be able to hurt him, something he had explained to himself as the fact that he were one of the top ranking generals in the First Order and that Supreme leader Snoke wouldn't let Kylo hurt him. And thousand other moments that he had thought was nothing but his own cleverness or such but know realized was him using the Force. The realization was frightening. 

Although...

Hux looked down on the face of his beloved, peaceful in his sleep, and thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all to share Kylo's mystical power. At least if it meant that whenever that idiot got himself hurt Hux could make it better in a heartbeat. 

Hux smiled at his beloved and promised himself that he would learn how to use these new powers if only to be able to heal every wound Kylo came home to him with. But for know all he could do was wait as the shuttle moved towards the Finalizer.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is enough interest then maybe I will continue to write this Tangled au. I can either continue this work or I can begun a work that is set in the tangled universe and not in the star wars universe. 
> 
> This has been in my drafts for what feels like a year (even though its only been like a month or two) and first today I managed to finish it. I try to publish a new story the 13th of every month and this month it was this story. 
> 
> If anyone would like to you can come visit me on my tumblr: evilspaceboyfriends-trash


End file.
